Masaki Kurosaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 9 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 50 | płeć = Kobieta | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = Karakura | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (mąż) Ichigo Kurosaki (syn) Karin Kurosaki (córka) Yuzu Kurosaki (córka) | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa (łuk z Reishi) | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grach wideo = | japoński głos = Sayaka Ohara | angielski głos = Ellyn Stern | hiszpański głos = Alicia Laorden }} to dawna Quincy, żona Isshina Kurosakiego, oraz matka Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu. Została zabita przez Hollowa, Grand Fishera, gdy jej syn miał ok. 9 lat. Wygląd Masaki to kobieta średniego wzrostu o jasnej skórze i długich falowanych jasnobrązowych włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Zbyt wiele nie można o niej powiedzieć, bo w anime i mandze nie żyje. Osobowość Wiadomo, że Masaki była dobrą i troskliwą matką. Zawsze pocieszała Ichigo, któremu humor poprawiał się w jej obecności. Kochała i wyszła za Isshina. Spędzała bardzo dużo czasu z rodziną. Została określona przez Ichigo jako "centrum rodziny". Historia thumb|left|Masaki z małym Ichigo Masaki była Quincy''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 514, strona 6 z rodu Kurosakich. Jako ostatnia z tej rodziny, została przygarnięta przez Ishidów i była przez nich szkolona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 530, strona 5-10 Pewnego roku, 4 czerwca, przybrana ciotka zapytała Masaki, jak radzi sobie w szkole. Dziewczyna, zamiast opowiadać o postępach w nauce, stwierdziła że uwielbia dojazdy do szkoły i dokładki kapusty oraz pikli podczas przerwy śniadaniowej. Ciotka dała sobie z tym spokój i spytała jak idzie jej "Święty Trening". Masaki nieśmiało odpowiedziała, że uczy się małymi krokami. Ishida wybucha krzykiem i przypomina jej, że jako, iż jest ostatnia z rodu Kurosakich, zdecydowali się ją przygarnąć i wychowywać jako Quincy. Niespodziewanie przerywa jej Ryūken Ishida, który przeprasza Masaki za swoją matkę, gdyż ta jest samotna i wyżywa się na dziewczynie. Masaki z uśmiechem odpowiada, że nic się nie stało i oznajmia, że będzie w swoim pokoju. Wyczuwając na zewnątrz Reiatsu Hollowa i innej osoby, Masaki postanawia ruszyć na pomoc. Po drodze zatrzymuje ją Ryūken i przypomina o podziale Quincy na tych czystej krwi i mieszańców; Quincy tacy jak oni powinni wyruszać w ostateczności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 7-9 Masaki odpowiada Ryūkenowi, że naprawdę go szanuje, ale ona nie będzie uciekać przed czymś, co jest w stanie kontrolować. Jeśli postępując z zasadami nic nie zrobi i ktoś straci życie, to nigdy więcej nie będzie mogła spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 12-14 Jakiś czas później znajduje się już w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie potyczki; dziewczyna obserwuje dwie walczące na niebie sylwetki. Dosłownie chwilę później odcięte ramię White'a przelatuje tuż obok niej. Kiedy wydaje się, że szanse na przeżycie walki Isshina są zerowe, dziewczyna atakuje Hollowa pojedynczą strzałą, która dezorientuje przeciwnika. Pojawienie się młodej Quincy wywołuje nie tylko zdziwienie Shiby, ale także wyraźnie zainteresowanie Sōsuke. thumb|right|190px|Masaki podstępem eliminuje White'a White skupia się teraz na Masaki; pozostawia Isshina i wyprowadza szarżę w kierunku Quincy. Kiedy Masaki dostrzega, że seryjne strzały nie przynoszą efektu przy niespotykanej zręczności Hollowa, dziewczyna rezygnuje z łuku i przyjmuje na siebie cios White'a. Ten wgryza się w jej ramię, podczas kiedy Masaki wykorzystuje to i chwytając go dłonią za tył głowy strzela mu z jednoręcznego łuku w kark.Bleach manga; Rozdział 532, strony 10-17 Hollow ulega autodestrukcji, lecz Isshin ratuje dziewczynę przyjmując na siebie energię eksplozji. Masaki podbiega do rannego Shinigami i pyta się, czy nic mu nie jest. Ten dziękuje jej za pomoc i użala się, że dziewczyna uratowała skórę kapitanowi. Quincy zaprzecza, mówiąc, że to on ją uratował, na co Isshin odpowiada, że po prostu oddał przysługę za przysługę, i pyta wybawczynię kim jest. Masaki na początku nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, bojąc się reakcji Shinigami, jednak po chwili wyznaje mu swoje imię i to, że jest Quincy. Rozweselony mężczyzna mówi, że pierwszy raz widzi jakiegoś na oczy. Dziewczyna zaskoczyła się trochę jego optymizmem, po czym ulecza jego rany i rozstają się. Potem w szkole Masaki rozmyśla o Shinigami i żałuje, że nawet nie zapytała się go o imię. Później idąc ulicą w towarzystwie koleżanek i rozmawiając na temat Ryūken Ishidy natyka się na Uraharę. Quincy przeprasza, że na niego wpadła. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że nic się nie stało. Chwilę po tym Masaki odchodzi, wracając do rozmowy. Bleach, manga; Rozdział 528, strony 16-17 Po jakimś czasie wyszła za niego za mąż i miała z nim trójkę dzieci: syna Ichigo oraz córki Karin i Yuzu. Masaki bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i troszczyła się o dzieci. Zapisała Ichigo do dōjō, gdy ten miał 4 lata. Gdy pewnego dnia wracali razem z dōjō, dziewięcioletni wówczas Ichigo zauważył nad rzeką przynętę Grand Fishera. Masaki, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, pobiegła ratować syna. Grand Fisher pożarł ją (było to około 6 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach).'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 19, strony 12-15 right|thumb|Zdjęcie Masaki w kuchni Kurosakich Cała rodzina była załamana po śmierci Masaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 11, 15-16 Ichigo i jego siostry przez długi czas myśleli, że Masaki zginęła potrącona przez samochód (dziewczynki nadal tak sądzą). Ichigo obwiniał się przez to o jej śmierć. Chłopiec przez długi czas chodził codziennie nad brzeg rzeki w pobliżu miejsca gdzie zginęła jego matka. Opuszczał zajęcia w dojo. W trudnych chwilach pomogła mu Tatsuki Arisawa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 O śmierć Masaki obwinia się również Isshin, który cały czas znał prawdę o śmierci Masaki. Twierdzi, że gdyby nie była z nim, wtedy Grand Fisher nie pożarłby jej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 7 W kuchni Kurosakich powieszone jest zdjęcie Masaki z napisem oznaczającym "Masaki na wieki".Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 199, strona 2 Cała rodzina co roku wybiera się na cały dzień na jej grób. Isshin tylko na jej grobie pali papierosy (ponieważ twierdzi, że podczas pierwszej randki Masaki powiedziała mu, że wygląda przystojnie z papierosem w ręku - był to według Isshina jedyny komplement jaki od niej usłyszał), tam też tylko staje się poważny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 11-13 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Obraz Masaki w czasie walki Ichigo z Grand Fisherem Kiedy rodzina Kurosakich odwiedza grób Masaki, powraca Grand Fisher, wyczuwając wysoką energię duchowną. Później w czasie walki, gdy Ichigo zaczyna przegrywać, Masaki ukazuje się jako przynęta Grand Fishera. Chwilę potem Masaki pojawia się jako "spełnienie ostatniej woli", mówiąc Ichigo swoje ostatnie myśli przed śmiercią. Wspomina o wielu wspaniałych chwilach w czasach, gdy byli razem oraz mówi Ichigo, żeby nigdy nie przestawał uśmiechać się. Jej duch daje chłopakowi siłę, która prawie zabija Hollowa, zmuszając go do ucieczki. Bleach manga; Rozdziały 23-24 Bleach anime; Odcinek 9 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Masaki w iluzji Bakkōtō Nukui Masaki Kurosaki pojawia się ponownie w czasie drugiej walki Ichigo z Hanzą Nukui. Przeciwnik używa Bakkōtō o nazwie Saiga, aby zajrzeć do wspomnień Ichigo i sterroryzować go wspomnieniem śmierci matki. Hanza sprawia, że matka zatrzymuje Ichigo oraz uniemożliwia mu na dalszą walkę z nim. Zanim Ichigo zostaje uduszony przez własną matkę, pojawiają się najprzyjemniejsze wspomnienia związane z Masaki i kobieta pojawia się mentalnie. W tym czasie ona i Ichigo zostają otoczeni obłokiem z Reiatsu. Ichigo przytula matkę i mówi jej, że wszyscy bardzo za nią tęsknią, ale radzą sobie. Przeprasza Masaki za to, że nie był w stanie jej uratować tamtego dnia, ale i dziękuje za to, że ocaliła mu wtedy życie. Masaki uśmiecha się na te słowa, po czym znika. Bleach anime; Odcinek 178 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna W trakcie walki Ichigo z Yhwachem, gdy Lider Vandenreich widzi Blut Vene u Kurosakiego, stwierdza, że Reiatsu chłopaka wróciły wspomnienia, ponieważ chłopak nie ma bladego pojęcia o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Gdy Ichigo zostaje wyrzucony z Reiōkyū i wysłany do domu, Isshin postanawia mu powiedzieć prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, wyjawiając, że Masaki była Quincy.'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 528, strony 12-15 Moce i umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Nie do końca wiadomo, jaki miała poziom mocy, ale na tyle wystarczający, aby mogła zobaczyć Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 528, strona 16 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Łuk Masaki Łuk z Reishi: Jak większość Quincy, Masaki używa łuku jako jej głównej broni. Potrafi także stworzyć jego o wiele mniejszą wersję, jednakże wystrzeliwane z niego Heilig Pfeil mają taką samą siłę jak te z większego łuku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 532, strony 16-17 * : Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Masaki jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Występy w innych mediach Masaki występuje w pierwszym OVA Bleach: Memories in the Rain jako rozszerzona wersja dwóch odcinków anime. W drugim OVA Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału jest jedynie wspomniana przez Isshina. Jest ukazana jako migawka z czasów młodości Ichigo w filmie Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, a także jest wspominana w Bleach: Memories of Nobody oraz pokazano jej plakat w Bleach: Hell Chapter. Ciekawostki * Akcja ukazana po walce Ichigo z Grand Fisherem w anime i mandze jest zupełnie inna. W anime ucieka ranny jako Hollow, natomiast w mandze jako ucieleśnienie matki Ichigo w postaci przynęty. Bleach manga; Rozdział 24, strony 13-14, 17-18 * Prawdopodobne jest kilka plakatów Masaki, które są wymieniane. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Masaki Kurosaki en:Masaki Kurosaki es:Masaki Kurosaki fr:Masaki Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Martwi